


A Lovers Canvas

by HoneyBee95



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fantasizing, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Sensitivity, Force Sex, Force-Sensitive Finn, Force-Sensitive Rey, Innocence, Longing, Male Homosexuality, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, POV Finn, POV Rey (Star Wars), Pining, Simultaneous Orgasm, horny poe, innocence kink, jealous Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:11:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBee95/pseuds/HoneyBee95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a prompt by kissingcullens. Rey longs for Finn. Although seperated by many light years, Rey's desires for the young mans presence can bo longer go ignored, and does the only thing she believes will relieve her from torment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lovers Canvas

**Author's Note:**

> here is the link to the prompt:  
> http://kissingcullens.tumblr.com/post/138441449344/kissingcullens-just-a-pwp-smut-fic-where-rey-is
> 
> Note: Although it says Poe/Finn the tags, in the famous words of the fabulous Oscar Issac: 'It's a subtle romance.'
> 
> hope you enjoy it! =^^=

It was nights like this when she wanted him the most.

Laying in her makeshift bed, gazing up through her window beyond, stars lighting up the night sky like freckles painted upon the canvas of a lovers back, Rey watched silently. It was not often that she was up late. Since training had started with Luke, Rey had found a greater piece of mind, and sleep came much more often than her days spent on the isolated world Jakku. 

But every now and again, there would be a point where this luxury was not so readily available. Be it strenuous exercise, her frustrations with the day’s lessons, on learning how to handle the force or just simply confusion at Luke’s mystic teachings, their tendency to keep her awake – if she strained and tried hard enough - at night was always absolute. 

But tonight was different. Most nights, when up, Rey would imagine everyone she had met – albeit briefly – at the resistance base. From the curly haired Snap Wexley, the super cool Jessika Pava and the magnificent General Organa. All of whom she admired. But no. Tonight was different. 

Tonight was about Finn. 

Often, her first and last thoughts revolved around the ex-Stormtrooper. On nights where sleep was lacking, she thought of him especially.  
Luke had permitted her the opportunity to call back to the base (although she didn’t need his permission) and in calling base she discovered something that unsettled her.

It was the look Poe had given Finn

From previous chats with Finn, Rey had known about their flourishing friendship and how much time the two spent together, Finn, often inviting Poe to come and chat with Rey over the comm. 

What they had been talking about previously, Rey could not remember. But Finn had thrown his arms up in exaggerated frustration whilst the two quipped him, causing his shirt to rise up. 

The collection of fine dark hairs that formed at the base of his navel forced Rey to catch her breath, at the sudden revelation of skin. The sight sent butterfly’s circling around her entire system, embarrassment forming upon her face, stifling her previous laughter.

But she was not the only one to have been affected by the sight. In the moments it took Finn to regain his composure, Rey had noticed Poe. 

The way his eyes widened from the exposure of his toned stomach.

The sudden tenseness of his body.

The way his face tilted to focus on his groin.

And the way his lips parted in order for his tongue to dance upon them, drinking in the sight with wanton pleasure. 

In those moments too, Poe had caught sight of Rey.

A silent understanding passed between them, although it was clear neither liked what they had uncovered, about the voluptuous thoughts and feelings they held in regards to Finn. 

Finn was neither naïve or stupid, but he was innocent. Looking back now, whether or not he had realised the silent truth that passed between his friends was beyond Rey, but it did put a damper on the relationship Finn had built between her and Poe. 

A familiar longing roused itself at the pit of Rey’s core, as she reminisced about his brilliant smile. Even on Jakku, it was not often that she got off to the thoughts of another, but whenever the urge presented itself, it was, at best, anti-climactic. 

Innocence was highly sought after on Jakku, both in the physical sense and the spiritual when it came to sex. In a land that was run by mainly thieves and thugs, an individual who had either trait was a form of redemption for the one they spent their night and services with, a silent wish to return to a point where they themselves where pure. 

Finn had all this and more.

Rey thought of his smile, his lips, the way his arms crossed her waist when they hugged, as her fingers worked with lithe dedication on the growing bud between her legs.

She gasped silently when she thought about the way he had looked at her longingly at Maz’s Cantina.

It wasn’t long before a picture began to form in her head.

Finn, laid out beneath her, eyes glazed over unseeing, helpless and moaning as she rode him with slow, deliberate, intensity into oblivion. His diffident mewls and whimpers growing erratic as Rey worked him for all his worth.

‘F-force’ Rey whimpered into the sheets ‘Finn’  
\---  
‘Finn’

In a distant system, the said young man woke with a start. ‘Rey?’ he said looking around the room blearily. Only Poe and BB-8 where present in the room, sleeping. Finn corrected himself. Poe was sleeping. BB-8 was on standby mode. 

A recognisable heat caught Finn’s attention, and, slightly embarrassed, he ducked his head under the covers. Why did this have to happen now? Back on star killer base, this would have been an easy yet silent thing to rectify, but here, in Poe’s own dorm, had to be taking things a step too far. And to make matters worse the need was directed at certain friend of his on a distant planet. 

Thoughts of Rey on mounting him, caressing and kissing him filled his head, as he tried to grapple for some self-control.

Why did this feel so real? Or better yet, why about Rey?

Although his feelings for Rey hadn’t changed in the slightest, he drew the line at illicit thoughts of the girl. Somehow it felt wrong to think of her in so sexual of a manner, but yet the itch, this urge was persistent.

As though it didn’t appreciate it being ignored, alive if you will.

Finn peeked out from under the covers to look over at Poe. 

Naked from the neck to the waist, - something Finn had begun to notice he did more often around him now - Finn could tell that Poe would not wake any time soon. But to be sure he would not wake him, he had to be quick. 

Pulling himself out of his pants, Finn gently touched around himself, before he began to fully stroke. As he did so, he let the images fill his mind.

\--- 

Rey was sat up now, teeth lifting her shirt, hand on her breast and fingers slotted deeply in her own heat. She continued to moan, as the images in her head began to shift ever so slightly.

Rather than laid out, pliable beneath her, Finn was now sat up right with Rey in his lap as he rocked his hips to match her steady motions. Their arms thrown around each other as they made the beast with two backs, trying their best not to lose as little contact they could with one another.  
Something rough brushed against Rey’s conscience, in her mind she opened her eyes to see what, and with a start, she realised Finn had a lightsaber wound on his collarbone.

How had that got there? 

Of course, now Rey remembered it from the attack from Kylo Ren, but the wound was all but forgotten beforehand. So how had she remembered it when she had not even thought about it? Either way, it did not matter. She was on the edge of herself.

\--- 

Close…she was so close.

Finn could feel that she was on the verge of an orgasm, despite having no prior knowledge of the female body. So was he. He was on the brink of his own, forcing himself to bite down on his pillow to stop his cries of pleasure. 

He could see her, feel her, force, he could even smell her. Sand, sweat and dirt. The same smell that followed her from Jakku filled his nostrils and drove him over the edge.

\---  
On two separate planets, light years apart, a young man and woman orgasmed in a strange simultaneous union. United by their love for one another, and that of the Force that bound them

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of people tend to forget that Kylo stabbed finn in the shoulder, so I thought I'd add that little nugget, also Rey strikes me as super super territorial when it comes to those she loves, so her jealousy of poe is understandable.  
> ^-^ please review!


End file.
